Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Light will guide us on our way to the ultimate fight, but it will not guide us to Game of the Year... The Review Gameplay SSBU has you beat people up (for the 5th fucking time), but instead of actual fighting game characters, it is now existing video game characters! Everyone is here! There are new characters as well, heck, we even got Joker from Persona 5, and Piranha Plant too! Now to the actual gameplay. Remember, in regular fighting games, you assault characters to lower their HP, but in the world of SMAASH, you assault characters to build up their damage meter, the higher the damage, the more the characters fly! The game runs even faster than SSB4. If your opponents get knocked off the screen, that’s K.O.! If you ''get knocked off the stage, then just jump or use a special move that makes you jump high.. but again, if you are Little Mac, then consider yourself FUCKED. There are THREE smash modes: * Time: In this mode, you knock people off the stage to get points! If the time runs out, and all people have the exact same points, then ”Sudden Death” commences! In “Sudden Death”, people have 300% damage, so '''WATCH OUT! * Stock: People have a set number of stocks (lives). If people get knocked off the screen, they lose a stock! * Stamina: Formerly part of Special Smash, it plays like a traditional fighting game. There are other modes too: * Classic Mode: In this mode, you fight characters in a arcade like mode. Every character has a set route, and at the end of that character’s route you face the final boss. * Training: Just what it says on the tin, you have freedom, you can customise the training battle whether you like! It even has an exclusive stage now! * Stage Builder: It wasn’t in the game until Version 3.0.0, and it’s better than SSB4. * Mob Smash: WAIT! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED MULTI-MAN!! Just like with Smash 4, it has it’s own music. * Adventure Mode: Once again, it’s another adventure mode, but now it doesn’t have ANY fucking story at all. There, that’s al- Just kidding, we have to talk about the game’s bad mechanics. Little Mac’s up B: One of the worst characters in the game. He is powerful, yeah, thats a good start. BUT... and it is a VERY BIG NOT-SO-WIGGLY BUT, HIS RECOVERY, YOU KNOW, THE WAY TO GO BACK TO THE STAGE, '''''STILL FUCKING SUCKS! All-Star Smash: '''We lost All Star Mode.. FOR THIS?! WHAT A FRAUD!! and probably the worst of all: '''World of Light: '''Where do I start with this one? First off, it’s not even an adventure mode, it’s a glorified Spirit Board! If you don’t know what Spirits are, then Spirits are the replacement for Trophies, and they are actually good. The ain’t no story, and worst of all, the story isn’t over after you defeat Galeem! I’m sure no-one wants me to do an explanation of Galeem! You do?! Fine.. i’ll explain him to you. Galeem is the main villain of World of Light, and he wants EVERYONE DEAD! '''Graphics THESE ARE THE HIGHEST QUALITY VISUALS IN SERIES HISTORY. Sound Music Ultimate takes Brawl’s award for best soundtrack in smash! Voice Acting The announcer is voiced by Xander Mobus..... again. And some characters gain new voice clips. Fox has improved the most. SFX The game doesn’t sound like a bowling alley anymore after SSB64.. oopsie. Cutscenes OPENING, WORLD OF LIGHT OPENINGS, THE THREE ENDINGS TO WORLD OF LIGHT, THAT’S ALL. Reception Fans and Critics Super Smash Bros. Ultimate received universal acclaim from both critics and players, with some critics calling it the best installment in the series. It received praise for its large amount of content and fine-tuning of existing Smash gameplay elements, although its online mode was hated upon. As of September 30, 2019, Ultimate had sold over 15.71 million copies worldwide, making it the best selling Super Smash Bros. game and also the best-selling fighting game of all time, beating SSBU’s ten year old brother SSBB, which originally held the title. Its massive success has had it nominated for, and win, multiple awards. My Thoughts EVERYTHING. IS. ULTIMATE!! Replay Value The game has EVEN more unlockable characters than it’s predcessor! IN FACT, ULTIMATE HAS ALL 103 STAGES UNLOCKED AT THE VERY BEGINNING!! Final Thoughts Overall... Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was GOTY-worthy, and I consider it as the best SSB game ever! Final Verdict Gameplay: 8/10 - Still the same Graphics: 10/10 - SUBLIME! Sound: 10/10 - SEARCH YOUR SOUL AND REAWAKEN THE UNDYING LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Cutscenes: 1/10 - OPENING, WORLD OF LIGHT OPENINGS, THE THREE ENDINGS TO WORLD OF LIGHT, THAT’S ALL. Overall: